Runaway
by jesssay
Summary: Lucas And Peyton Slept together. Brooke is still with Lucas.. Whats happens when she finds out. [Leyton]
1. Runaway

She got off her bed, and ran to window. She watched him walk out the door, it was pouring down rain. She smiled as she watched him. She watched him, until he drove away. Then it hit her, Lucas wasn't hers, he was Brookes. "What happens now?" she said to herself.

She needed to get away, she had too. She couldn't stay here. She ran down the hallway, down the stairs and out the door. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she had to leave.

She had to get out of that room, she needed to think. The memories were too horrible, she didn't want to remember what just happened. She couldn't tell if she was crying or it was just the rain.

Whats gonna happen if Brooke finds out? She thought. What would happen then?

The night that her and Brooke's boyfriend made love.

She slowed down, trying to catch her breath.

What happens between me and Lucas?.. Whats happens with Brooke and him? Whats gonna happen between me and Brooke? She kept thinking about everything.

She started running again.

Lucas was just upset tonight, she thought.


	2. Answers

She stopped running once she was at the river court. It was always a good place to figure out things, she thought.

_What is going to happen now? Is he going to be with me? I need answers. If i don't get them soon, i'm going to go crazy. _She thought.

She started running again, this time she knew where she was going to go, Luca's Scotts house. Hopefully Brooke wasn't there.

She saw his car parked in the driveway. She knew he was home. She banged on his side door, that led to his bedroom. She didn't stop banging until he opened it.

"Holy Peyt. Slow down alittle bit" He smiled and laughed a little.

_God i love that smile and laugh_

Peyton smiled.

"Lucas we have to talk" she said, well making her to his bed. She was staring at her feet the whole time. She knew that if she looked at him directly in the eyes that she wouldn't be able to speak the words she needed to say.

"About what?" Lucas asked sitting beside her.

"Us?" she replied, well putting up her head up and looking him in the eyes.

"Oh" He said. He could tell she was on the verg of tears.

"What is happening?.. what is going on?.. what was that at my house?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know Peyton, all i know is that i wanted you" Lucas said truthfully.

"Well, what? you're with Brooke, Lucas. What about that?.. What happens now?" She asked.

"Peyton, i want to be with you" he said.

"Lucas i can't do this to her again" she replied.

"So, we won't. She will never know. We can leave, we can leave tonight. Be together. Runaway." he said.

Peyton was in shock, she just sat there. She didn't know what to say. She didn't understand what he was saying.

"So what do you say, Peyton Sawyer will you runaway with me?" Lucas asked.


	3. Crazy

"Lucas, you can't just randomly say that we should runaway together. Where would we go? What would we do when we got there?"

"Peyton i don't know that yet. I have money saved up that should get us by for a while. After that we will get jobs or something. We are done highschool so everything is good there, its not like we are dropping out"

Peyton went to speak but she didn't know what to say. She just sat there staring at her feet. Before she even thought about it, she leaned up and kissed him.

"I guess that means yes?"

Peyton nodded her head.

"So i'm gonna go get packed. Meet me back at the river court when you are done. Leave a note for your dad. Tell him you will call. I will write one for my mom and Brooke"

They kissed and she went on her way, back to her house.

_What am i doing? I'm running away with Lucas Scott. Wow this is so crazy _

She ran upstairs. Grabbed most of her clothes put them in bags. Grabbed her art supplies. Toothbrush, everything she knew she would need.

She began writing her father the note:

_Daddy, i'm sorry but i'm leaving. I have too. Don't worry, i'm safe. I will call you. I love You._

_Peyton _

With that she grabbed her car keys and hopped out the door.

She got in her car and drove to the rivercourt. Lucas was already there with bags in hand.

"Here let me drive baby" Lucas said well opening the drivers side door.

"We have to drop the note off at Brookes house and then we are out of here" Lucas said well grabbing her hand.


	4. Anything For You

hey parked the Peyton's car outside Brooke's house. Lucas looks over at Peyton"Are you ready?" he asks her.

"Ya" she says as she grabs his face and plans a kiss on his lips.

"Lets go" she says as she gets out of the car.

Lucas quickly gets out of the car and walks over to Peyton, he grabbed her hand.

They started walking up the pathway towards the door. When they got up there a light turned on, Peyton jumped.

Lucas squeezed her hand tightly to tell her everything was okay.

He bent down and placed the letter addressed to Brooke on her porch. He stops and looks over at Peyton, she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in for a long hug.

"We're really gonna do this eh?" Peyton whispered.

"Of course we are baby" Lucas replied leaning in and kissing her.

They stayed there holding eachother for what seemed to be like hours. They were in there own little world. They were going to do it, runaway.

They didn't even notice the pair of eyes looking at them out the window behind them.

Peyton looked back at Brooke's house, she grabbed Lucas' hand and they headed back to the car.

"I'm so sorry Brooke" Peyton said as they pulled away.

Peyton looked over at Lucas.

_He is my hero, my lover, its so wrong but it feels so right. I'm living my life for him, with him. So we can be together. _

A tear fell from her eye.

"Hey Peyt. What are you thinking about?" he asked as he wiped the tear from her face.

"Oh its nothing" she said.

He knew it was more than nothing but he also knew that it would do no good to push Peyton Sawyer.

She reached back into her bag and pulled out a cd.

Placed it in the cd player.

"So where are we going to sleep tonight? any ideas?" Peyton asked.

"Well I say you sleep now and then we well trade in a little bit" Lucas said.

"Okay sounds good to me, but where are we going to go?" Peyton asked.

"Well, I was thinking that you could pick? Peyt. where would you like to live?" Lucas asked her.

Peytons face lit up. "What?, I get to pick?"

"Anything for you Peyton"

"Well, how about California?"

"Sounds wonderful, now go to sleep darling. I will wake up in a little bit."

"Okay, good night Luke"

"Good night beautiful"

She placed her head on his shoulder, he looked over at her and smiled. He placed his arm over her.

She fell asleep.


	5. Hotel California

Lucas must have been driving for three hours now. It was just starting to get light out.

Peyton's head was still laying on her shoulder.

"Lucas, I love you, you know that right?" he looked down, she was still sleeping. He squeezed her body closer. "Yes i know Peyton, I know" he said to his sleeping beauty. He kissed the top of her head.

_She is so cute when she sleeps, she looks so happy_

the sun was just starting to come up. He could hear birds singing over the sound of the music.

_I must have listened to this cd 50 times nows_

he laughed to himself.

He looked over at her, her eyes were open now. "good morning beautiful" he said.

"Good morning" she replied as she rubbed her eyes and smiled.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a case of cds. She started looking through them until she found the perfect one; funeral for a friend.

"I just thought you would be sick of this cd, do you mind if i put on some funeral for a friend?" she asked.

"No its not problem" he replied.

she placed the cd into the cd player.

_This beautiful, wonderful girl is running away with me. The girl i've been in love with for over four years now, is running away with me_

Peyton stared out the window, watching the trees and signs fly by. they were somewhere in the country.

_Its so beautiful out here_ she thought.

---------------------------------------

For the past hour the car has been silent, no talking, no music, no nothing.

Peyton leaned over and turned on the radio, and "Hotel California" came on.

She brusted out laughing and started screaming the lyrics.

**On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair**

**Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air**

**Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light**

**My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim**

**I had to stop for the night**

She nudged Lucas trying to get him to join in but sadly he didn't.

**There she stood in the doorway;**

**I heard the mission bell**

**And I was thinking to myself,**

'_**this could be heaven or this could be hell'**_

_**Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way**_

_**There were voices down the corridor,**_

_**I thought I heard them say...**_

"Awww come on Luke" she screamed.

**Welcome to the hotel california**

**Such a lovely place**

**Such a lovely face**

**Plenty of room at the hotel california**

**Any time of year, you can find it here**

He just sat there laughing the whole time. He couldn't help it.

**Her mind is tiffany-twisted, she got the mercedes bends**

**She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys, that she calls friends**

**How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat.**

**Some dance to remember, some dance to forget**

"You know you want to Luke come on!" Peyton screamed.

**So I called up the captain,**

'**please bring me my wine'**

**He said, 'we haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty nine'**

**And still those voices are calling from far away,**

**Wake you up in the middle of the night**

**Just to hear them say...**

Lucas finally started singing.

**Welcome to the hotel california**

**Such a lovely place**

**Such a lovely face**

**They livin' it up at the hotel california**

**What a nice surprise, bring your alibis**

**Mirrors on the ceiling,**

**The pink champagne on ice**

**And she said 'we are all just prisoners here, of our own device'**

**And in the master's chambers,**

**They gathered for the feast**

**The stab it with their steely knives,**

**But they just can't kill the beast**

They were having a blast, when was the last time they did this? when they were sixteen?

**Last thing I remember, I was**

**Running for the door**

**I had to find the passage back**

**To the place I was before**

'**relax,' said the night man,**

**We are programmed to receive.**

**You can checkout any time you like,**

**But you can never leave! **

They screamed the lyrics together, laughing with eachother.

He pulled over the car. "Your turn to drive" he said well sticking out his touge at her.

She hopped in the drivers seat.

"Lets stop in the next town for some breakfast shall we?" Peyton asked.

She waited for Lucas to respond but he didn't. She looked over at him and noticed that he was fast asleep.

She turned the radio in low, so that it wouldn't distrube his sleep.

I wonder if Brooke has got the letter yet and if she has, how is she reacting?

She stopped a little restaurant. She slowed down the car and parked in the driveway.

She looked over at Lucas, his head was against the window.

She leaned over and shook him a little.

Nothing. He didn't wake up.

"Lucas, wake up"

Again, Nothing.

"Baby, come on, wake up"

Suddenly his eyes were open and he relieazed they had stopped.

"Where are we?" Lucas asked confused.

"I stopped at a restaurant and figured we could get some breakfast?"

"Sounds awesome hunny"

they walked into the restaurant, it seemed like everybody was staring at them.


	6. Everyone

"Lucas..." Peyton said as she looked around trying to figure out why everybody was staring at them.

"Peyt. I know..Why is everybody staring?" Lucas said to everybody.

A waitress came up to them, she looked at them strangely. "Are you Lucas Scott?" she asked pointing at them.

"Umm..." _I have to think fast.. why is she asking me these questions? _he thought.

"No i am not.. why do you ask?" Lucas asked her.

"Oh well, there were pictures on the tv today.. saying that two kids from Tree Hill run away or something and they looked kind of like you too" The lady said.

"Oh well, we don't know anybody from Tree Hill" Peyton replied well looking over at Lucas.

They sat at the furthest table, away from windows and other customers.

Peyton looked around, everybody was still looking at them.

"Luke, they won't stop staring" Peyton whispered.

"I know" He replied.

Lucas stood up. He looked around at all the people that had there eyes on him and Peyton.

"Excuse me, but can everybody please stop looking at us. You are making my girlfriend very uncomfortable." He said well looking back at Peyton.

_I'm his girlfriend..I'm really his girlfriend. _Peyton smiled.

Everybody slowly went back to talking between themselves.

Lucas sat back down across from Peyton.

They both sat down. Peyton grabbed Lucas hands.

"Baby.. somebody called the cops and said we ran away" Peyton whispered well looking him in the eyes.

"I know, hun i know" Lucas said well tighten the grip on her hands.

"What Now?" Peyton asked.

"We should call them, i guess" Lucas replied..

"But later, when we get into a hotel or something" Peyton replied.

"Ya that sounds good" Lucas smiled.

"So i'm really your girlfriend this time?" Peyton asked smiling.

"Of course you are" Lucas smiled.

Lucas brought Peyton's hands up, well gently kissing them.

Peyton smiled. He smiled back.

They each got chocolate chip pancakes. They tasted amazing.

Lucas paid the bill and they walked out of the diner, hand in hand.

"Who would have called Lucas?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know. My Mom? Your Dad? Brooke...Brooke." Lucas replied.

"I think it was Brooke. What did you write in that letter anyways?" Peyton asked.

Lucas gave her a sad look.


End file.
